The Way You Look Tonight
by SharpShooter-Pony
Summary: Killua is on a date and needs some rescueing, so who else does he recruit but his best friend? Very, very light KilluaxGon


The Way You Look Tonight

Sharp Shooter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Very, very light KilluaxGon, if you look at it in the right light. Slight swearing.

**Dedicated:** To my sissy, Carry On.

* * *

"What do I do now?"

The hushed yet urgent whisper came from inside the male bathroom of a casual resturant. Leaning against a sink, hand shoved nonchalantly in his pocket the silver haired teen who was talking into his cell phone tried to appear cool and collected, but on the inside, Killua was a nervous wreck. As a Zoldyk he'd been trained for many dangerous situations of a wide variety, but never once had he been taught about relationships and what to do on a date. Now that he was faced with the issue, he only had his best friend to rely on for advice and the various movies he'd watched pertaining to relationships. Wait, Gon had warned him that the movies he watched weren't a good source of information, so he couldn't actually count those.

Gon chuckled on the other end of the line. "I told you; take her to the park or something nice like that. She'll think you're really sweet for it, especially if you don't try anything."

"A park? So, what, we just walk around?" Killua asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Yeah, you walk and talk," Gon said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world," Ask her about herself, compliment her, stuff like that."

Killua pulled his hand from his pocket to massage his temples. "You make it sound so easy!" He complained," Why don't you just meet us at the park?"

He was answered by more laughter. "Killua, I can't interrupt your date!" Gon informed amazed by how dense his friend truly was when it came to dating.

"Please," Killua begged, letting his cool façade drop," I'm desperate; I really need you, man. I don't know what to talk to her about and she just keeps rambling on! I swear I'm going to lose it if you don't come here!"

A pause and then a relenting sigh. "Fine, text me when you're on your way," Gon said before hanging up.

Shoving the cell phone back into his pocket, Killua mentally prepared himself to go back out to face his date. What was her name again? Shit. He'd been thinking about his last trip with Gon and hadn't bothered to pay attention to what she had been saying, including what her name was. It started with an S … He was out of the bathroom now and made his way to the table his date was waiting for him at.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, her pretty blue eyes full of concern.

Taking his seat across from her, Killua nodded. "Yeah," He answered, and then remembered what Gon had told him when apologizing to girls," Sorry, I'm just not used to being in the company of such a … pretty girl, I guess I just needed to cool off."

That seemed to work. She giggled while a light blush appeared across her cheeks. She really was a nice girl, and not bad looking, but Killua just couldn't pay attention to something like a date. It didn't seem nearly as worth while as working out with Gon, or polishing his nen ability with Gon … His best friend, Gon, was the only one he felt comfortable around. Ugh, if Gon were here he would no how to treat this girl right! Killua couldn't even remember her name; he was so horrible at this dating thing.

An idea struck him. "Hey, why don't you put your number in my phone?" He suggested, holding his cell phone out towards her.

All in all, it was a risky way to get her name, since he had some sensitive items in his phone pertaining to his work, but she seemed innocent enough. Aside from that, Killua was tracking every button she pressed. When she finished, the blush seemed to have grown darker. She handed the phone back to him, and Killua looked hopefully to the screen. On it, underneath 'contacts' for her number it read 'Cupcake.' What the hell? That wasn't her real name, was it? No, it had to be a 'pet name,' but why did she feel the need to put it as the contact?

Attempting to hide his irritation, Killua forced a smile onto his face. "Since we're done eating, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk through a near by park?" He asked, best gentlemen voice in place.

She stood up and gently pushed her chair in. "That sounds fantastic," she said," Do you mind if I stop by the powder room first?"

"No, go ahead," Killua said, ushering her in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, he hurriedly sent a text to his friend, telling him to go to the park now. He got a smiley face back in reply just as 'Cupcake' returned to his side. He replaced his phone in his pocket.

Thinking back to a sappy movie Gon had made him watch once, Killua held his arm out to his date. "Shall we go?" He asked, silently applauding himself when she eagerly threaded her arm through his.

While walking from the restaurant, Killua noticed his date start to shiver. It was no wonder, since she was in a short sleeved, low cut blouse during the middle of fall. Wait – he'd seen this in that chick click also. To show how kind he was Killua offered his jacket to her, or at least that was what the guy in the movie had done.

"Oh, Killua, you're too sweet!" She gushed as he placed the jacket around her shoulders.

Killua paused, thinking of a proper response," It's nothing, um, Cupcake."

Upon hearing the pet name, the girl let out a little squeal. "You're so adorable!" She said, eyes twinkling.

So he had managed to make her happy - that was the whole point of a date, right? But now that they'd gone through all of the parts of the movie Killua had stayed awake for, what was he supposed to do? Gon had said to talk to her, but what could he possibly talk to this girl, Cupcake, about? Certainly not how to bring down a terrorist cell in East Sanaed, which was what he and Gon were currently planning out how to do. He looked down, and she stared expectantly up at him. Damn! What was he going to do?

"Hey, Killua!" The bright, cheerful voice rang from behind them, rescuing Killua from his awkwardness. "What's up?" Gon asked, falling into pace beside him.

"Oh, Gon, what are you doing here?" Killua asked, faking innocence to the plot. He motioned to his best friend," This is Gon. Gon, this is my cupcake." The introductions would have been a lot better had Killua remembered his date's name, but she squeezed his arm apparently in approval upon his use of 'cupcake.'

Gon nodded politely," Nice to meet you, uh … Cupcake?"

She giggled." You can call me Somi," She said, blush returning to her face again," And nice to meet you also, Gon."

Killua immediately relaxed in the presence of his buddy. Thinking back on the subject his mind couldn't get off of while he had been ignoring his date, Killua began to chat with Gon about how amazing it was that they had escaped from the heavily guarded room unharmed.

The two were having a very animated conversation, unknowingly forgetting Somi, who was growing impatient. She had tried clearing her throat to get her date's attention, but Killua appeared to be too engrossed in the discussion to notice. She promptly drew her arm back from his to cross it with her other arm in front of her chest, annoyance reaching a high peak.

"Killua," She finally said loud enough to interrupt the hunter's chatter.

Turning his dark eyes on her, he raised an eye brow in question. "Yeah?"

"So is this the Gon you had been talking about at dinner?" She asked calmly, trying to control her temper.

"Sure is, isn't he the best?" Killua said, smiling genuinely for the first time that evening.

Somi's gaze flicked between the two teens. "You know, when we agreed to this date, I thought you were single."

"What? Of course I am," Killua argued with a confused expression on his face, glancing back at Gon to see if he had any idea what was going on.

Shaking her head, Somi grabbed the jacket from around her shoulders in her hand and forcefully shoved it into Killua's hands. "I think I'll go home now," She said, stepping closer to the road to flag down a cab.

"Why take off so quickly?" Gon questioned," You and Killua barely talked."

Turning on her high heels, Somi narrowed her eyes at the innocent teen. "That's because he's been too busy flirting with you," She declared, jabbing Gon square in the chest," You two are too perfect for each other for me to interfere, so I'll just be on my way."

Before either boy could react, she was in a cab and slamming the door shut. Gon and Killua exchanged looks.

"What was her problem?" Killua asked, irritated," And what was she talking about 'flirting with you'?"

Gon shook his head. "I've dealt with many women in my life time and I still can't figure all of them out," He said with a shrug.

The two began walking down the sidewalk again. Killua noticed a slight shiver run down his friend's back. In his hurry to help Killua out, he'd forgotten to bring a coat along with him – Gon was so ditzy sometimes! Without a second thought, Killua offered his own jacket to him. Knowing Killua was comfortable in the evening chill Gon graciously took it without protest.

"Thanks!" He said, shoving his shoulder into his friend good naturedly.

Killua returned the affectionate shove. "No problem, man."

"Y'know, Cupcake has a nice sound to it," Gon commented absently as his and Killua's elbows bumped into each other while they walked side by side into the darkening evening.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, so don't ask what I was on when I wrote this - the Muse sang into me and I listened, so blame her if you want.


End file.
